grinderfandomcom-20200214-history
World 1 Price List
00], M refers for million 1,000,000, and B refers for billion 1,000,000,000 * You can use 'Ctrl + F' to search for a specific item. * Note: items from the 99 thieving stall and baker stall are worthless, the only valuable items from them is the Uncut Onyx and Dragon Pickaxe. ☀ * 31 comments * share * save * * report69 10 First araxxi kill on the ironman btw (i.redd.it) submitted 18 hours ago by Zmulburr * 7 comments * share * save * * report70 120 To those who say Darkscape is gone (i.redd.it) submitted 1 day ago by LordCodex * 10 comments * share * save * * report71 7 SuggestionAllow us to use tab to respond to a pm with the new ge interface like we can with the bank interface (self.runescape) submitted 15 hours ago by PM_ME_YOUR_BANKS * 2 comments * share * save * * report72 4 Can feathering arrows be more convenient? Why wasn't an arrow featherer a machine for invention guild? (self.runescape) submitted 13 hours ago by DaxivargaVALOR, VINDICATION, VRAVERY * 7 comments * share * save * * report73 7 MTXI like the new outfit but the skin colour of the legs doesn't match the rest of the body when wearing Iwi shin guards. Can this be fixed please? (i.redd.it) submitted 15 hours ago by Kitteh66601 Inv Pure * 6 comments * share * save * * report74 1 Why is the default option for all compacted jewelry be the teleport menu, instead of a destination? (self.runescape) submitted 7 hours ago by SolaVitaeIron Sola * comment * share * save * * report75 1 Suggestion Aura management ease of access. (self.runescape) submitted 7 hours ago by 13usayo * 31 comments * share * save * * report69 10 First araxxi kill on the ironman btw (i.redd.it) submitted 18 hours ago by Zmulburr * 7 comments * share * save * * report70 120 To those who say Darkscape is gone (i.redd.it) submitted 1 day ago by LordCodex * 10 comments * share * save * * report71 7 SuggestionAllow us to use tab to respond to a pm with the new ge interface like we can with the bank interface (self.runescape) submitted 15 hours ago by PM_ME_YOUR_BANKS * 2 comments * share * save * * report72 4 Can feathering arrows be more convenient? Why wasn't an arrow featherer a machine for invention guild? (self.runescape) submitted 13 hours ago by DaxivargaVALOR, VINDICATION, VRAVERY * 7 comments * share * save * * report73 7 MTXI like the new outfit but the skin colour of the legs doesn't match the rest of the body when wearing Iwi shin guards. Can this be fixed please? (i.redd.it) submitted 15 hours ago by Kitteh66601 Inv Pure * 6 comments * share * save * * report74 1 Why is the default option for all compacted jewelry be the teleport menu, instead of a destination? (self.runescape) submitted 7 hours ago by SolaVitaeIron Sola * comment * share * save * * report75 1 Suggestion Aura management ease of access. (self.runescape) submitted 7 hours ago by 13usayo Weapons Godswords Melee Armour Ranged Armour hey Mage Armour koko Miscellaneous Rares Other Capes Rings Category:General_Information |}